En buenas manos
by sakura-txell
Summary: Estando herida, no podrías encontrarte en mejores manos.


EN BUENAS MANOS 

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mudo pertenecen a J K Rowling. Mía sólo es la siguiente historia_

Harry y Hermione habían estado entrenando más de tres horas. A causa de una desafortunada caída, Hermione había conseguido un golpe en su brazo derecho y una pequeña herida en su rostro. Una herida que, aunque pequeña, no para de sangrar.

Harry, preocupado por la que era su mejor amiga y la mujer que amaba en secreto, pensó que la muchacha debería ir a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey tratara sus heridas. Hermione se negó, diciendo que no era para nada necesario, que la herida ya cicatrizaría por sí sola.

Harry no estaba muy convencido y decidió que él mismo atendería sus rasguños. Con sus propias manos. Unas manos fuertes, y muy sexys.

Ya que se encontraban en la Habitación de los Requerimientos, Harry imaginó un cómodo sofá para sentarse.

'Sí, un sofá... pero que sea pequeñito, así podré acurrucarme con ella'

De esta forma fue como apareció el confortable sofá en medio de la sala, justo donde momentos antes habían estado practicando.

"Venga, Mione, siéntate. Curaré el rasguño"

"En serio, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que no necesi..."

"¡Hermione, cállate y siéntate!"

Hermione, que estaba muy sorprendida por el tono de su amigo, cerró la boca y se sentó.

"Está bien" dijo ella con voz trémula

Harry conjuró algunas pomadas y otros materiales para atender la herida que seguía sangrando. Primero cortó un buen trozo de algodón y lo empapó de alcohol para desinfectar la herida y sacar los restos de sangre que había en su cara. Una vez limpia, le puso una tirita.

Harry no podía evitar ver dentro de las piscinas de color almendra que Hermione tenía por ojos mientras éste le acariciaba la mejilla dañada. A Hermione le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Sus enormes orbes esmeraldas la miraban de la manera más intensa. Nunca la habían mirado de esa forma. Su corazón se paró unos instantes, y sonriendo, Hermione le dio las gracias dulcemente.

Harry, oyendo la voz de Hermione, se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer si seguí mirándola. Dejó caer su mano, haciendo que Hermione se lamentara de que el contacto terminara, ya que echaba de menos el calor que Harry emanaba.

Hermione vio cómo su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se frotó los ojos con la mano con la que acababa de acariciarla, y ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Harry giró su cabeza para mirarla, pues había oído el suspiro, y estudió sus facciones. Ella estaba mirando el espacio que había delante suyo, así que el pudo admirar su perfil perfecto. No quería perderse nada. Sus ojos la miraron de arriba abajo, desde su alborotada y rizada cabellera hasta las puntas de sus pies.

Notando su incomodidad, Harry se atrevió a poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que su figura se moviera hasta que Hermione estuviera recostada encima de su pecho. Hermione puso una mano sobre su corazón. El la cubrió con la suya y murmuró:

"Sólo para que lo sepas" apretando más su mano, intentando reflejar los nervios que su comentario le causaba "es todo tuyo"

Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry y él notó su sonrisa contra su piel. Y sus labios articularon:

"Yo también cogería tu mano para ponerla encima de mi corazón y confesarte exactamente lo mismo, pero eso sería algo inapropiado por mi parte"

"Me conformo con que me digas que tu también me quieres"

"Te quiero"

"Eso es suficiente... pero espero que algún día me dejes hacerte cosas inapropiadas"

Hermione le golpeó ligeramente y, levantando su rostro hacía él, recibió el beso más dulce.

_Nota de la autora: Este fanfic es la traducción de una historia original en inglés, cuya autoría también es mía, titulada Healing hands. _

_Se suponía que esto debía salir mucho más corto, pero he empezado a escribir y no he podido parar donde quería._

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad algún review. ¡Y leed mis otras historias si no lo habéis hecho ya!_

_Hasta pronto, sakuratxell._


End file.
